epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice Peter/Gallery
}} John Lennon In Battle.png|Nice Peter as John Lennon|link=John Lennon John Lennon Title Card.gif|John Lennon's title card|link=John Lennon Darth Vader In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader|link=Darth Vader Darth Vader Title Card.gif|Darth Vader's title card|link=Darth Vader Abe Lincoln In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln Abe Lincoln Title Card.gif|Abe Lincoln's title card|link=Abe Lincoln Lady Gaga In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Lady Gaga|link=Lady Gaga Lady Gaga Title Card.gif|Lady Gaga's title card|link=Lady Gaga Lady Gaga In Battle 2.png|Lady Gaga's second costume|link=Lady Gaga Lady Gaga In Battle 3.png|Lady Gaga's third costume|link=Lady Gaga Lady Gaga In Battle 4.png|Lady Gaga's fourth costume|link=Lady Gaga Lady Gaga In Battle 5.png|Lady Gaga's fifth costume|link=Lady Gaga Lady Gaga In Battle 6.png|Lady Gaga's sixth costume|link=Lady Gaga Hulk Hogan In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan|link=Hulk Hogan Hulk Hogan Title Card.gif|Hulk Hogan's title card|link=Hulk Hogan Ludwig Van Beethoven in Battle.png|Nice Peter as Ludwig van Beethoven|link=Ludwig van Beethoven Ludwig van Beethoven Title Card.gif|Ludwig van Beethoven's title card|link=Ludwig van Beethoven Stephen Hawking In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking|link=Stephen Hawking Stephen Hawking Title Card.gif|Stephen Hawking's title card|link=Stephen Hawking Easter Bunny In Battle.png|Nice Peter as the Easter Bunny|link=Easter Bunny The Easter Bunny Title Card.gif|The Easter Bunny's title card|link=Easter Bunny Napoleon Dynamite In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Napoleon Dynamite|link=Napoleon Dynamite Napoleon Dynamite Title Card.gif|Napoleon Dynamite's title card|link=Napoleon Dynamite Vince Offer in Battle.png|Nice Peter as Vince Offer|link=Vince Offer Dumbledore In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Dumbledore|link=Dumbledore Dumbledore Title Card.gif|Dumbledore's title card|link=Dumbledore The Cat in the Hat in Battle.png|Nice Peter as the Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat Mr. Rogers In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Mister Rogers|link=Mister Rogers Mister Rogers Title Card.gif|Mister Rogers' title card|link=Mister Rogers Stephen Hawking Cameo Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers.png|Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking in Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers (cameo)|link=Stephen Hawking Christopher Columbus In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Christopher Columbus|link=Christopher Columbus Christopher Columbus Title Card.gif|Christopher Columbus' title card|link=Christopher Columbus Nice Peter In Battle.png|Nice Peter as himself|link=Nice Peter Nice Peter Title Card.gif|Nice Peter's title card|link=Nice Peter John Lennon Cameo 2.png|Nice Peter as John Lennon in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=John Lennon Abe Lincoln Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Abe Lincoln Hulk Hogan Cameo.png|Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Hulk Hogan Beethoven15.png|Nice Peter as Ludwig van Beethoven in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Ludwig van Beethoven Stephen hawking np vs el.png|Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Stephen Hawking Feline In A Hat.png|Nice Peter as the Cat in the Hat in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=The Cat in the Hat Mastah Cheef.png|Nice Peter as Master Chief in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Master Chief MazzaWeegee.png|Nice Peter as Luigi in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Luigi Darth Vader In Battle 2.png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader in Hitler vs Vader 2|link=Darth Vader Pete as No helmet Vader.png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader (no helmet)|link=Darth Vader Darth Vader Title Card 2.gif|Darth Vader's title card|link=Darth Vader Stephen Hawking Cameo.png|Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking in Hitler vs Vader 2 (cameo)|link=Stephen Hawking Master Chief In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Master Chief|link=Master Chief Master Chief Title Card.gif|Master Chief's title card|link=Master Chief Luigi In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Luigi|link=Luigi Mario Brothers Title Card.gif|The Mario Brothers' title card|link=Mario Brothers Michael Jackson In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Michael Jackson (adult version)|link=Michael Jackson John F. Kennedy Cameo.png|Nice Peter as John F. Kennedy (cameo)|link=John F. Kennedy Steve Jobs In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Steve Jobs|link=Steve Jobs Hal 9000 In Battle.png|Nice Peter as HAL 9000|link=HAL 9000 Freddie Mercury In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Freddie Mercury|link=Freddie Mercury Freddie Mercury Title Card.gif|Freddie Mercury's title card|link=Freddie Mercury Abe Lincoln In Battle 2.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln in Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney|link=Abe Lincoln Tenth Doctor In Battle.png|Nice Peter as the Tenth Doctor|link=Doctor Who Doctor Who Title Card.gif|The Doctor's title card|link=Doctor Who Mustached Cowboy Cameo.png|Nice Peter as a mustached cowboy (cameo)|link=Mustached Cowboys Batman In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Batman|link=Batman Batman Title Card.gif|Batman's title card|link=Batman Santa Claus In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Santa Claus|link=Santa Claus Santa Claus Title Card.gif|Santa Claus' title card|link=Santa Claus Steve Cameo.png|Nice Peter as Steve (cameo)|link=Steve White Preacher Cameo.png|Nice Peter as the white preacher in the Indian Independence March (cameo)|link=White Preacher in Indian Independence March Lance Armstrong In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Lance Armstrong|link=Lance Armstrong Lance Armstrong Title Card.gif|Lance Armstrong's title card|link=Lance Armstrong Mozart In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Mozart|link=Mozart Mozart Title Card.gif|Mozart's title card|link=Mozart Rasputin In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Rasputin|link=Rasputin Rasputin Title Card.gif|Rasputin's title card|link=Rasputin Vladimir Lenin In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Vladimir Lenin|link=Vladimir Lenin Vladimir Putin In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Vladimir Putin|link=Vladimir Putin Darth Vader In Battle 3.png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader in Hitler vs Vader 3|link=Darth Vader Darth Vader Title Card 3.gif|Darth Vader's title card|link=Darth Vader Abe Lincoln Cameo Hitler vs Vader 3.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln in Hitler vs Vader 3 (cameo)|link=Abe Lincoln Hitler vs Vader 3 Stephen Hawking Cameo.png|Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking in Hitler vs Vader 3 (cameo)|link=Stephen Hawking Blackbeard In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Blackbeard|link=Blackbeard Blackbeard Title Card.gif|Blackbeard's title card|link=Blackbeard Miley Stewart Cameo.png|Nice Peter as Miley Stewart (cameo)|link=Miley Stewart Bob Ross In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Bob Ross|link=Bob Ross Bob Ross Title Card.gif|Bob Ross' title card|link=Bob Ross Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Mr. Rogers Cameo.png|Nice Peter as Mister Rogers in Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso (cameo)|link=Mister Rogers Donald Trump In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Donald Trump|link=Donald Trump Donald Trump Title Card.gif|Donald Trump's title card|link=Donald Trump The Ghost Of Christmas Yet To Come In Battle.png|Nice Peter as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come|link=The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Rick Grimes In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Rick Grimes|link=Rick Grimes Rick Grimes Title Card.gif|Rick Grimes' title card|link=Rick Grimes Jimmy Olsen Cameo.png|Nice Peter as Jimmy Olsen (cameo)|link=Jimmy Olsen Krillin Cameo.png|Nice Peter as Krillin (cameo)|link=Krillin Bill Nye In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Bill Nye|link=Bill Nye Bill Nye Title Card.gif|Bill Nye's title card|link=Bill Nye George Washington In Battle.png|Nice Peter as George Washington|link=George Washington George Washington Title Card.gif|George Washington's title card|link=George Washington Mario Brothers Cameo Artists vs TMNT.png|Nice Peter as Luigi in Artists vs TMNT (cameo)|link=Luigi Jamie Hyneman In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Jamie Hyneman|link=Jamie Hyneman The Mythbusters Title Card.gif|The Mythbusters' title card|link=The Mythbusters Romeo Montague In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Romeo Montague|link=Romeo Montague Romeo & Juliet Title Card.gif|Romeo & Juliet's title card|link=Romeo & Juliet Steven Spielberg In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Steven Spielberg|link=Steven Spielberg Steven Spielberg Title Card.gif|Steven Spielberg's title card|link=Steven Spielberg Michael Bay In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Michael Bay|link=Michael Bay Ted "Theodore" Logan In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Ted "Theodore" Logan|link=Ted "Theodore" Logan Bill & Ted Title Card.gif|Bill & Ted's title card|link=Bill & Ted Abe Lincoln Cameo Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted (cameo)|link=Abe Lincoln Billy the Kid Cameo.png|Nice Peter as Billy the Kid (cameo)|link=Mustached Cowboys Screen shot 2015-05-25 at 9.13.34 AM.png|Nice Peter as Ludwig van Beethoven in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted (cameo)|link=Ludwig van Beethoven David Copperfield In Battle.png|Nice Peter as David Copperfield|link=David Copperfield David Copperfield Title Card.gif|David Copperfield's title card|link=David Copperfield RoboCop In Battle.png|Nice Peter as RoboCop|link=RoboCop RoboCop Title Card.gif|RoboCop's title card|link=RoboCop Nietzsche In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Nietzsche|link=Nietzsche Nietzsche Title Card.gif|Nietzsche's title card|link=Nietzsche Julius Caesar In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Julius Caesar|link=Julius Caesar Julius Caesar Title Card.gif|Julius Caesar's title card|link=Julius Caesar Jim Henson In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Jim Henson|link=Jim Henson Jim Henson Title Card.gif|Jim Henson's title card|link=Jim Henson Nice Peter Rebel Soldier Cameo.png|Nice Peter as a Rebel soldier (cameo)|link=Rebel Soldiers J. R. R. Tolkien In Battle.png|Nice Peter as J. R. R. Tolkien|link=J. R. R. Tolkien J. R. R. Tolkien Title Card.gif|J. R. R. Tolkien's title card|link=J. R. R. Tolkien Thomas Jefferson In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Thomas Jefferson|link=Thomas Jefferson Thomas Jefferson Title Card.gif|Thomas Jefferson's title card|link=Thomas Jefferson Hulk Hogan Cameo Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson.png|Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson (cameo)|link=Hulk Hogan Austin Powers In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Austin Powers|link=Austin Powers Austin Powers Title Card.gif|Austin Powers' title card|link=Austin Powers Bruce Jenner In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Bruce Jenner|link=Bruce Jenner Bruce Jenner Title Card.gif|Bruce Jenner's title card|link=Bruce Jenner Ivan the Terrible In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Ivan the Terrible|link=Ivan the Terrible Ivan the Terrible Title Card.gif|Ivan the Terrible's title card|link=Ivan the Terrible Rasputin Cameo.png|Nice Peter as Rasputin in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (cameo)|link=Rasputin Vladimir Lenin Cameo.png|Nice Peter as Vladimir Lenin in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (cameo)|link=Vladimir Lenin Vladimir Putin Cameo.png|Nice Peter as Vladimir Putin in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (cameo)|link=Vladimir Putin Abe Lincoln In Battle 3.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln in Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton|link=Abe Lincoln Charles Darwin in Battle.png|Nice Peter as Charles Darwin|link=Charles Darwin Charles Darwin Title Card.gif|Charles Darwin's title card|link=Charles Darwin Adam2.png|Nice Peter as Adam Smith (ERB News)|link=Adam Smith Darwin of the charles.png|Nice Peter as Charles Darwin (ERB News)|link=Charles Darwin 1000509261001 2021239942001 FDR-A-Day-That-Will-Live-in-Infamy.jpg|Nice Peter as Franklin D. Roosevelt (ERB News)|link=Franklin D. Roosevelt Hulk and peter.jpg|Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan with the real Hulk Hogan Peter GLaDOS.png|Nice Peter as GLaDOS in an unofficial battle|link=GLaDOS Nice Peter as James Bond Unofficial.png|Nice Peter as James Bond in an unofficial battle Nicepeter hereoes.png|Nice Peter in "HEROES and VILLAINS" Pirate.jpg|Nice Peter as a pirate, with Alex Farnham as Captain Jack Sparrow whipyokids.png|Nice Peter in "WHIP YO KIDS" Em&Em Title Card Kitchenry.png|Nice Peter voicing EM&EM in "Epic Rap Battles of Kitchenry" Pete and Lloyd.png|Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD's cameo in the Rhett & Link rap battle, alongside Rhett and Link Nice peter backstage interview 2013 streamy awards.jpg|Nice Peter at the 2013 Streamy Awards Peter as Santa Gangsta.png|Nice Peter as Santa Claus (Santa is a Gangsta) YouTubersAndObama.jpg|Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, Alphacat, Hannah Hart, Mark Douglas, and other YouTubers with the real Barack Obama peta with fiddy.png|Nice Peter with 50 Cent Npyoutube.jpg|Nice Peter's YouTube avatar Dibujo.PNG|Mary Doodles' drawing of all the Season 1 characters portrayed by Nice Peter Erb nice peter lego figure.png|A Lego Minifigure of Nice Peter used for an old Monday Show intro Category:Character trivia pages Category:Gallery Category:The Monday Show Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Bonus Battle Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Bonus Battle Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:Cameo